Na grobu ljubavi
Ima jedna tica mala, koja mi svakog proljeća doleti na prozor, pa me svojim nježnim cvrkutanjem izmami u gustu šumicu i uz žubor bistrijeh potočića priča mi, šta je sve vidjela i doživila. Ona je od vajkada i nema smrti. Ja volim ovu malu besmrtnu ticu, pa evo da vam pričam, šta mi je ona ovog proljeća kazivala. Slušajte! Ili bolje, hajdemo onamo u gustu šumicu, potražimo bistri potok, sjednimo pokraj njega na travu, ona će nam sama pričati: I U pitomom primorju, a kod vedre Bistrice, gdje je Sveti Sava podigao visoke Dečane, bilo je jedno srpsko seoce. Između vrbovijeh grana i cvjetajućih lipâ provirivahu kućice vrijednijeh ratara. Ozgo, sa zelenog brežuljka, u svjetlucanju duginijeh bojâ stizao je potok i gubio se u dolinama. Mimo sve ostale kućice, između lipovih i vrbovih grana, bijaše se uznio lijepi dvorac kneza Beluša. Ja sam se često odmarala na granama jedne lipe, što se dizala pred kneževim dvorom, te sam mogla sve čuti i vidjeti, šta se u njemu zbiva. To vam je bila sretna i zadovoljna porodica. Mudri knez Beluš znao je biti domaćinom. On je sve u skladu sa svojijema radio i s njima u ljubavi dane provodio. Svi su ga slušali i poštovali, a bogme i sve selo ustajalo je ispred njega. Žena mu je bila dobra i blaga. Svako siroče znalo je za darežljivu ruku dobre Smiljane. Pokraj dvije vesele i lijepe šćeri, Mare i Ljubice, imao je stari Beluš i jednog sina Đorđa. On vam bijaše momak, da mu je trebalo para tražiti. Odrastao, širok u plećima, a štrk na nogama. Ispod orlovskog nosa pružala su se dva tanka crna pramena brkova. Kad bi osvanula nedjelja ili koji drugi svečani dani, te bi se svi iskupili oko seoske crkve, a veseli momci zametnuli kamena s ramena, je li se samo Đorđe na biljegu stavio, svak je ustupio. Đorđe jednom baci, pa svijem prebaci. Djevojke su za njim ludile i u pjesmi ga pripjevale. Otac ga je više puta nagonio: - Dela sine, što se ne ženiš, vrijeme ti je! Eto možeš birati koju hoćeš! No on se od tog uvijek ustezao; on je više žudio za bojevima i megdanima, i njegova se želja ispuni. Jednog dana baš u razdanak, kad sam se nad mirnim seocem sa pjesmom dizala, stiže jedan glasnik i javi starome Bjeluši, da sve odabrane momke na oružje skuplja, jer valja vojevati, neprijatelj je navalio i po okolnijem selima ruši crkve i oltare. Na glas starine Beluša sve se odma iskupilo. Više od stotinu hrabrijeh momaka, za jedan čas, bilo je pred njegovijem dvorcem. I svog sina Đorđa starac je blagoslovio i pružio mu ubojno oružje. Sve je bilo gotovo i naša vesela četa krenu. Uz put su nam se i druge čete pridruživale, te nas je bilo dovoljno da neprijatelja dočekamo. Vazdan smo išli i u veče dođosmo i zauzesmo najbolje klance, kuda će neprijatelj proći, kao što nas je glasnik izvijestio. Sunce je već sjelo i spustila se proljetna noć. Cvijeće je spavalo i odmaralo se pod blagotvornom rosom. Nebo je bilo vedro, a mjesečina osvjetljavala je beskonačnost, samo jedan oblačak bludio je i remetio treptanje zvijezda. Ali ovaj mali oblak kao da bijaše predstraža drugijeh. Najedanput sa svake strane pojuriše njemu bezbrojni oblaci. Od tihih vjetrića stvorio se orkan. Drvlje se poče previjati i lomiti. Zaspalo se cvijeće prenu i čiste kapljice rose prosuše se sa njegovijeh listića. Podmukla tutnjavina prohuja i pljusak udari. Svi se uznemirimo i svak je sebi zaklona tražio, no naša straža dođe i reče nam: - Ne mičite se, neprijatelj je tu! Sve bješe spremno, svak se lati oružja i pomno očekivasmo, kad će se u našijem klancima neprijatelj ukazati. I straža se prevarila nije, za nekoliko pa čusmo topot dušmanskijeh konja. Oni su bili u našem klancu. Svi složno jurnemo i opkolimo ih. Uz tutnjavu gromova gromko su se razlijegali junački krici. Za jedan čas bila je gomila leševa. Sa potokom burne kiše miješala se ljudska krv. Pod konjskim kopitama ječali su ranjenici; za žrtvom padala je žrtva. Mi smo bili sretni; neprijateljsko krilo pobjedismo i ono okrenu leđa i poraženo izgubi se daleko u gustoj pomrčini. II Svanulo je; sa vedrog neba padali su rumeni zraci na pokvašene šume. Tanke, bjeličaste magle dizale su se u jasno nebo. Zrak je mirisao svježinom i mladošću. Sve je oko nas pjevalo, i mi smo pjevali i veselo se vraćali sa krvavijeh klanaca. Pred nama na laganom konjicu jezdio je Đorđe. On je bio svijetao i ponosan, jer se vraćao kao junak i borac. No tek što smo se nekoliko sahati udaljili od klanaca, kad iz jedne guste šume dočusmo neki očajni isprekidani glas. Svi se zaustavismo, a Đorđe sjaše sa konja i uputi se šumi. Mi svi pođemo za njime. Glas se više puta ponavljao i mi smo se sve dalje verali kroz gusto šipražje. Najedanput Đorđe zavika: - Ovamo braćo! Spasavajmo žrtvu! Svi se oko njega iskupismo i pred našijem očima ukaza se užasan prizor: jedan divlji neprijatelj obavio rukama struk lijepe djevojke i s gladnom požudom nasrtaše na nju. Ona se očajnički branila i noktima raščupala mrko lice pohotljive zvijeri. Ruke mu je zubima izglođala i njegova krv bijaše poškropila uprepašćeno lice djevojke. No on je jednom za vazda svršio: čim ga spazi Đorđe, snažnom rukom prihvati za crni dugi vrat i sjuri mu nož u bezdušna prsa. Blijedo djevojče kleče pred viteškog Đorđa; od radosti je plakala i ljubila mu noge. No ovaj uzoriti junak uze je za bijelu ruku, podiže je i poljubi u ravno čelo. - Ne boj se - reče joj - lijepa đevojko, niko te više ne smije dirnuti! Pogani nasilnik svršio je. Otsada, ovđe i svuda, ja ću biti tvoj zaštitnik, vjera je tvrda! Dok je moja na ramenu glava, niko te više ne smije ni pogledati krivo. Ona je ponovo plakala i kroz ružičasto sunce svete radosti gledala je spasitelja svog. - No kaži nam, đevojko, reče joj Đorđe - kako dođe ovome zlikovcu u ruke? - Eto tamo - odgovori Ljiljana, tako se zvala ona, - za onom gorom, čuvala sam bogato krdo moga oca. Bili smo podaleko od sela, kad najedanput ugledam gusti dim, đe se u nebo diže. Odmah sam rđavo slutila, te potrčim selu. Al' kad tamo: đeca vrište a majke kukaju; naše male kuće, sve do jedne, gore u krvavome plamenu. Čete divljijeh haramija robe i pustoše nam selo. Što je bilo muške glave, sve je žrtva njihovijeh noževa, a majke i šćeri zarobiše i odvedoše ih sobom. Ja sam bježala ni sama ne znajući kuda, a ova krvoločna zvijer, što mi šćaše obraz ocrniti, nagne za mnom i stigne me. Otimala sam se i borila, no pod njegovom divljom snagom klonem i moradoh s njime kud on hoće. Kad me jutros uvede u ovo šipražje, tu mi šćaše da bude i od smrti gore, da mi tebe Bog u pomoć ne posla. Nek' te on obilno za to nagradi! Ona je sve to tužno i bolno pričala, a mi je slušasmo sa sažaljenjem i suzama. Od nje se Đorđe nikud odmicao nije. Njegovi pogledi željno su počivali na ljepoti njezinog lica. I ona se čisto preporodi. Blijedo lice sinu u svježu djevojačku rumen, te divna Ljiljana izgledaše još divnija. Svi smo se radovali, što smo u našoj četi pridobili krasno blago, jedan nevini cvijet, koji je demon prelomiti šćeo. S veselom pjesmom krenemo dalje. Junački Đorđe podiže Ljiljanu i baci je za konjicu u sedlo. Veče se bližila i do našeg sela nije daleko bilo. Ja se od svoje družine rastavim i brzo doletim pred dvorac starog Beluša i zapjevam. Oni su moju pjesmu razumjeli, ona im je bila vjesnik dobra i sreće. III Sunce je sjedalo i gubilo se za gorama. Po lisnatijem šumama treperila je blaga večernja rumen, te svaka grančica izgledaše kao koralj. Sve je selo bilo u nekoj svečanoj radosti: pred malenijem kućicama skupili se starci, majke i šćeri, te svi željno iščekivahu, kad će se borci pojaviti. I prva zlaćana zvijezda sinu na čistom ljubičastom nebu, a naša vesela četa stiže u svoje drago seoce sa pjesmom slave i pobjede. Sinovi lete majkama, a sestrice grle brata i ljube ga. Sve se veseli, sve se raduje. No svak je hitao pred dvorac kneza Beluša i za čas bijaše se gotovo sve selo preda nj iskupilo. Nježno lice, blage i dobre oči lijepe Ljiljane prisvajaše svačiji pogled. Svak se proturivao, da bude bliže njojzi. Ljiljanu su svi sa ushićenjem gledali, pa i stari Beluš gledaše je s ljubopitstvom, dok mu Đorđe ne pristupi i reče, cjelivajući mu ruku: - Babo, za slobodu roda svoga i zemlje svoje borio sam se s kivnijem neprijateljima i svijetla lica stupam preda te. Za junaštvo moje sami mi je Bog poslao najljepši lavor-vijenac i s njime me krunisao. Evo, babo, toga lavor-vijenca; blagoslovi, babo, i njega i mene! Tad uze Đorđe za ruku lijepu Ljiljanu i privede je starcu. Ona se smjerno pokloni i poljubi ga u desnicu, a on nju u čelo. - Dobra Smiljana i vesela Mara i Ljubica svi je grljahu, a kad im Đorđe ispriča kako je Ljiljanu naš'o, svi su plakali i hvalili Boga, što se sad u njihovom krugu nalazi. - Ne boje se više ničega, čedo moje - reče joj stari Beluš - ti ćeš u mome dvoru pokraj moje Mare i Ljubice biti moja treća šćerka a ljuba moga svijetlog Đorđa. Djeco, neka ste sretni i blagosloveni bili! Njih oboje pristupi i poljube starca u desnicu a on njih u čelo. Na licu dobre Smiljane svijetle se suze majčine ljubavi, a svi koji su okolo stajali plakali su od radosti i čestitali junačkome Đorđu. IV Proteklo je nekoliko dana i osvanu dan svadbe. Đorđa i Ljiljanu vjenčao je stari popa Aleksije u maloj seoskoj crkvi. Veselje je bilo bujno, sve je selo taj dan provelo u pjesmi i veselju. Momci su se bacali kamena s ramena i kušali snagu, a vesele djevojke igrale lako kolo te im žuborile sitne parice nanizane pod grocem. U dvoru kneza Beluša razlijegali su se zvuci jasnijeh gusala, a od ruke do ruke išao je kondir i pilo se rumeno vino u zdravlje mladenaca. Đorđe i Ljiljana bili su sretni i zadovoljni, nebeska ljubav spajala im je vjerna srca. V Kao čisti planinski cvijet u dvoru kneza Beluša mirisala je duša dobre Ljiljane i svojom čednosti usrećavala svoje ukućane. Ni jedna rđava riječ nije se krala sa njezinijeh usta. Svakog je njezin pogled obasjavao ljubavlju i mirom. U osvit rane zore sa mojom pjesmom pjevala je i ona. Prvi sunčevi zraci zaticali su je sa preslicom u ruci. Kad se Mara i Ljubica udala ona je sama svršavala sve poslove u kući a dobra Smiljana molila se Bogu za njezino zdravlje. I godina dana prođe a Đorđe steče sina. Svi su se radovali, a najviše Ljiljana. U osmjehu svoga čeda ona je gledala sreću i život svoj. Ovaj nestašni mališa bio je Ljiljani anđelak, što joj je tako milo pjevao. No ovo anđelče zaželi se raja i jednog dana izvi se iz majčinog zagrljaja i odleti nebu, da se više ne povrati. U Ljiljaninom srcu ugasi se svaki pokoj i mir; ona je osjećala da joj se srce raskidalo i da nema jednog dijela koje bi ga u cjelini držalo. Ona svoje čedo nije mogla prežaliti. Ovaj lijepi Ljiljan-cvijet poče gubiti svoju svježu boju i gasiti se. Koralne usne poblijediše, a na licu usahnu onaj vječni slatki osmijeh. Mesto vedre pjesme iz njezinijeh grudi dizalo se teško disanje. Ona je kašljucala. Vidio je Đorđe, da mu ovi lijepi lavor-vijenac blijedi; teško ga je srce bolilo. Njezin promukli glas i naprezno disanje paralo ga je do dna duše. Dobra Smiljana nije popuštala; što god je bilo travarica i vidara sve je ona dozvala, da joj vide Ljiljaninu bolju. Ali zaman, za ovaj lijepi cvijet ni u jednoj gorskoj biljci ne bijaše lijeka. VI Proljetni dani bijahu prošli; žetva se pobrala i svršila. Po polju i dolinama sve je žutilo. Duboka jesen zavladala i guste magle zaklonile sunčevu svjetlost. Sve je izgledalo kao puki siromah na samrtničkom odru i sve se spremalo na počinak i mir. I lijepa Ljiljana, kao da je odmora šćela. Ona je legla, legla da se vječito odmara. Jednog dana na maloj seoskoj crkvi tužno je zvono ječalo. Ljiljanu su sahranili, a na njezinome grobu stajao je Đorđe srušen i oboren, kao prebijena grana bez svoga cvijeta. U, nekad veselom, dvoru starog Beluša postade očaj i tuga, sve je oplakivalo Ljiljanu svoju. Onaj gorostasni div Đorđe klonuo. U njegovoj duši bila je pustoš i tama. Na svakom koraku, na svakom mjestu, pred njim se javljala slika njegove Ljiljane. U gluho doba noći, on je lutao na seosko groblje i na malenoj humci, koja je pokrivala njegovo blago, on je provodio do zore. On je tu svoju Ljiljanu zvao a ona mu se ozgo iz zvjezdica odazivala. Samo na njezinom grobu on je bio utješen i miran: osjećao je neki sveti miris i kao da ga Ljiljana miluje po licu. Jest, to je bila njezina duša, koja je sa malijem rajskijem vjetrićem dolijećala i milovala svoga Đorđa. VII Prošla je zima. Pod zlatom proljetnjeg sunca sve se budilo u novi život. Na plavičastom nebu, baš kao sada, osmjehivala se svježina i mladost. Na grančicama nizali se zaruđeli pupoljci i razvijali svoja svilena njedra bisernoj rosi. Vjetrić je nosio miris od ljubičica. I na grobu Ljiljaninom mirisao je stručak plave ljubičice; on je iz njezinih njedara nik'o. Naše mirno seoce bilo je pravi raj. Vrijedni ratar kopao je i orao. Na njegovom poštenom licu počivala je vedra nada. No ko je mogao misliti, da će moje drago seoce za čas ostati pusto i poharano?... Što sreća jednom rukom daje, drugom oduzimlje. Jednog dana, bila je nedjelja u maloj seoskoj crkvi orila se molitva sijedog pope Aleksije, a dobri seljani pobožno su stajali i slušali. No tek što je stari popa dovršio polovinu službe božije, naše malo selo ispuni se jaukom žena i djece. Svak prekide molitvu i poleti kući svojoj. Oko sela i u njemu bijahu divlje čete varvarskog neprijatelja. Žedne i gladne zvijeri jurile su, palile i ubijale. Nevina krvca srpske djece tekla je potokom i rijekom. Vrisak i jauk dopirao je do neba; no nebo je bilo vedro i mirno, možda je u tom času na visinama svojim pripremalo mjesto za nove anđelske duše srpske dječice. Bila je borba i okršaj. Svak se očajno branio. Srpski očevi svojim prsima zaklanjali su žene i djecu i ginuli na pragu kućica svojih. I najedanput maleno naše seoce zasvijetli se. Krvavi plamen izbi na niskijem krovovima. Što bijaše u životu ustupi da se zbjegom spase. U naručju majke su nosile čeda svoja i bježale u goru i u šumu. I za jedan čas naše je selo bilo pustoš i zgar. Ni jedne srpske duše ne bješe u njemu. No Đorđe nije bježao, on je sam ostao. Na malenoj humci, koja je Ljiljanu pokrila, stajao je sa handžarom u ruci. Ovo mu bijaše i od života i slobode milije. On se nije mogao rastati s njime; on nije mogao pregoriti, da mu za života njegova varvarska noga gazi ovo sveto mjesto u kome počiva njegova sahranjena ljubav. Al' zvjerskom oku varvara ni ove se mjesto sakrilo nije. Oni jurnu na seosko groblje i opaze Đorđa, koji sav od borbe krvav bijaše. Sa svake strane podignu na nj oštre nadžake i pod gomilom slijepog oružja složi se divni i umoreni junak i pade da se na grobu ljubavi svoje vječito odmori. Plakala sam i u pjesmi svojoj žalila svoje drago selo i seljane, koji su me uvjek rado primali, a kad se spustila mirna noć i blijeda mjesečina obasjala pusto seoce, stajala sam na kamenom krstu Ljiljaninog groba i gledala kako vjetrić leluja vlasi mrtvog junaka i onaj stručak ljubičice plave, što je nikao iz mrtvih Ljiljaninih njedara... Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:BiH književnost